Our Memories Together
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: AU. In which Levi and Mikasa are childhood friends. Both are growing feelings for each other, and go through various dramatic changes throughout the plot of the story. Rivamika / Rikasa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****MODERN AU PROMPT: Levi and Mikasa are best friends who grew up together ****since childhood. Both are struggling with their feelings and go through dramatic changes throughout the story.**

**Side Note: The setting is in Japan because I've been reading too much mangas and what not. I apologize. But I hope you do enjoy. **

* * *

It's early, and the air is crisp and unexpectedly bitter on their way to school.

Although, It isn't so much the frigid weather that makes the walk discomforting. It is, without a doubt, the unreadable and thick atmosphere that's transpiring from her childhood friend.

He is acting more unusual today of all days, she notices, shifting her cloudy eyes and taking a peek at him out of concern. He doesn't look her way or tries to say anything. And for the life of her, she doesn't understand why.

It's the first day back from winter break and neither of the two had spoken a word to each other since the day they were let out from exams. She wonders if he is purposely avoiding her. Though, she doesn't recall ever doing anything wrong to anger him. They were fine just weeks ago— talking and hanging and going over to each other's houses like they always have.

But for some reason, the subtle current that use to be between them has slightly drifted and it was bugging her to no ends.

_Alright. Just talk to him normally._

Taking the initiative to start a conversation, she halts in her tracks.

"Levi." She asserts.

He doesn't budge to the call and continues to walk ahead.

_That rude jerk.._

She fists her hands into balls and clears her throat more promptly.

"Levi!"

A few seconds passes by before he suddenly stops and whips his head around.

"Huh."

His voice is soft and firm, yet there is a certain edge to it.

"… How are you?"

"Fine." He shrugs.

Mikasa scowls. "No you're not liar. You've been avoiding me for weeks already. So quit being so damn stubborn and tell me what's wrong."

A short pause.

He doesn't reach her eyes and she wonders if she's even there anymore.

"There's nothing."

_Nothing?! When did he become so distant towards her? She definitely did something wrong and it was a matter of when and how._

"Bullshit." She says, a glimmer of hurt spreading across her face. "I don't believe that as much as you do." And it's the truth. She knows him better than anyone else. Even better than he does.

But he doesn't seem affected.

"What do you know."

Her mouth goes dry. "Enough to know when my best friend is lying to my face."

"You're annoying," is all he says. "Don't concern yourself with me."

And with that, he walks off. Rendering her speechless in the middle of the street.

* * *

It is five minutes close to the late bell as Levi approaches the threshold of his classroom. He glances around his settings, almost ready to waltz his way inside—when a girl(whom he's never seen before in his life)—grabs him forcefully by the arm and pulls him aside effortlessly.

His morning was definitely not in his cup of tea. And this further proved it.

Glancing down, he narrows his eyes in irritation. "Let go." He mutters, rather more coldly then what he intends.

The girl blinks a few times, but obliges almost immediately. She unhooks her right arm from his and bows her head apologetically. "A-Ah, sorry senpai."

_Senpai?_

This explained his unfamiliarity with the girl. She was a first year, considering her undeveloped chest and awkward attitude towards him.

"What do you want."

"I-I uhm…," she gulps nervously, "… like you! So please accept me!" She cries, bowing her head again

He doesn't flinch. This type of thing; the confessions, he was already used to it since the beginning of middle school. After being constantly chased after, confessed to, and having former girlfriends that never lasted a week—it no longer surprised him.

"You're mistaken." He says, his voice firm and cold. "You're infatuation for me is merely based on what you _think_ you feel."

"You think my feelings for you is fake?"

"I do." He replies.

"Y-You're wrong!"

She shakes her head and steps closer to him.

"I-I-I've always admired you since middle school, " she explains, lips trembling, "you helped me one day when I was being bullied by the other girls. You don't remember it, and you shouldn't, but I do! I know the kind of person you are. And I love you for it." She glances up.

Her eyes well up with tears and he swears that he hates himself for it.

Levi opens his mouth to speak but then closes it; his shoulders stiffening into place.

Curious eyes wander off towards the classroom and he notices Mikasa sitting down, her rosy lips bent into a frown, and her body leaning over the desk. She's pouting to herself and glancing at his chair every few seconds with saddened eyes.

This makes him happy somehow; the way she looks for him when he's gone.

Though, that happiness shatters and rebuilds itself into irritation when he spots _him_ staring at her.

_Eren Jaeger_.

The boy who has been infatuated with her since the beginning of the school year; or rather, the desperate kid who took every chance he had to go talk to Mikasa whenever she was alone and defenseless.

_What the hell is that fucking kid doing…_

Levi clenches his jaws and watches him as he greets her with a '_good morning_' and _'how are you doing today?'_

_Sly fucking ba__—_

"Senpai?"

He blinks once, twice, before staring back down at the girl. "Sorry." He says, lifting his gaze towards the classroom again.

She looks up and follows his fixed stare, disappointment filling her stomach. "What's so good about her?" She asks, annoyed.

A slight pause.

The answer itself was still a mystery to him.

"Nothing. She's a complete mess when it comes to school and dating. She complains almost every day about shit that I could care less about and often forgets to do simple tasks that don't require that much effort or time. She's careless, ignorant, and a pain in my ass." He explains, observing Mikasa from the short distance. "12 long years and she's still a blind idiot." He shakes his head, frustrated.

Watching her, his hardened gaze went soft; and he finds it hard to stare at her without his chest hurting. "But to me, that person is special and I don't think I could ever get tired of her. Even after 12 years, I'm still trying to catch up to her. So I'm sorry, I can't accept your love." He bows, his eyes meeting the ground.

Wiping her tears and managing a straight face,"I'm glad that you at least listened to my confession senpai," she smiles, half-heartedly. "I can move on now that I got it out of my chest, so please do your best and win her over someday."

Levi glances up and nods in return.

Bidding him farewell, she wishes him luck again and escapes down the hallways with a smile embracing her face.

Somehow, he envies her courage to confess(something he's never done before or will be doing any time soon) and finds it frustrating on how the term, '_love_', always manged to break people; shattering them apart before even accepting the feeling into their lives whole-heartedly.

It was an incurable disease.

And he was no exception on catching it either.

* * *

"I'm doing alright."

"Are you sure? You seem pale."

"Yeah… It's just the weather. Not use to it being this cold."

"I see." Eren replies. "If you want, I can lend you my scarf?" He suggests, unwrapping the material from his neck.

"Really? I—"

"She's going to have to decline." A voice suddenly cut in.

They both stare up; Mikasa's eyes widening in shock.

"L-Levi?"

He strides around the corner of her desk and removes the beige muffler from around his neck. "Here."

He throws the soft, yet very neat fabric at her face and shifts his eyes towards Eren.

"You're in my seat."

"I am." Eren says curtly.

"Mind moving?" He asks, though it could easily be interperted as, _'get your filthy ass out of my seat and sit the fuck away from me'._

"Levi!" Mikasa cries, sending him daggers. "Be nice."

"It's fine. It is his seat after all."

"He's right." Levi says, folding his arms. "It is _my_ seat." He stress heavily on.

"I'm well aware that it is."

"Are you? Seeing that you're still in it."

Mikasa suddenly cuts them both off, trying to prevent any further sparks from flying. "A-Ah, thank you for offering your scarf Eren."

Nodding, he stands up. "No need to thank me. It was nice talking to you Mikasa. Hope we can see each other more often." He smiles, walking past Levi and bumping his shoulder against his.

It took him all the self-restraint in the world to not grab the goddamn kid by the neck.

_Little shit sitting on my chair and making it filthy_—

"I haven't forgiven you."

"Hah?"

"I said I haven't forgiven you. This morning remember?"

"You're still on about that?" He asks, making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Well, you practically brushed me off. Thanks for that by the way." She rolls her eyes. "I'm expecting an apology for compensation."

"Not happening."

"And why is that?"

"You deserved it. Don't ask me why."

Mikasa ignores him and stares ahead. "You really made me upset you know."

_Silence._

She adjusts her body to the side and repeats herself again." Hey—"

Though, she is startled by how close his face is and how much his body is leaning in towards her.

"I know." Levi says, his warm breath brushing across her skin. "Come by my work after school and I'll make it up to you." The edges of his lips curl up.

"Oh yes, the Barista man who makes all the women go weak in their knees."

"Not funny."

"Oh come on, you like the attention."

"I do," he stares at her intently, "but only when it's from you Mikasa."

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

Before she can say anything else, the bell rings and he's properly back into his seat again.

_What was that…_

She ponders, clutching her chest tightly and breathing in the lavender scent from his muffler. It smells just like him and she can't help but smile because it reminds her so much of the days when they would lay in her backyard and play Shiritori for hours upon hours; just being little kids with no worries.

_Thwack_.

Startled, Mikasa glances down at side of her desk and sighs at the crumpled piece of paper.

She tilts her head to the side and gives Levi a '_are you serious_?' look.

He just shrugs and gestures her to read the note that's written on the front.

* * *

_Your hair looks good down with my muffler._

_- L_

* * *

She gives him a soft smile and stuffs the paper inside the pocket of her bag. He never changes. Even after all these years, he still writes his compliments and thoughts through a piece of paper with his messy scrawls.

But little did he know, she kept all of his notes inside the comfort of her room; and deeply, beautifully, inside the innermost part of her heart.

* * *

**[Side Note]: The next chapter will be about their childhood and how it all began between them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Levi's Memories

**Disclaimer: I apologize for the OCCness in this chapter. Also, this is all in Levi's POV as a child.**

**Enjoy the story, nonetheless.**

**~~~ Age: 6 ~~~**

* * *

"Let's go play Levi!"

"I'll pass."

"Eh? But you're already here—"

"You're too noisy." Levi sighs, leaning against the bark of her lemon tree. "Don't you have any other friends?"

"…"

"Oi. Didn't you hear—"

He freezes into place; the sight of her tears catching his eyes.

She doesn't say anything back to him. And he wonders why.

"Mikasa."

"… The other kids don't like me. They think I'm weird." She finally replies, staring down at her feet.

He pauses for a moment. "Do you think you're weird?"

She shakes her head and pouts.

_What an idiot_, he thinks.

"Well there you go. If you say you're not, then you're not. Personally, I think Mikasa is an idiot for listening to what other kids think." He shrugs.

She sticks out her tongue, but smiles when he walks her way.

Her cheeks flourish just like the color of apples and cheery blossoms. And he swears his chest feels heavy.

"Will you play with me now?"

"No—"

"Let's go!" She ignores him, jumping up in excitement. "Come on you slow poke!"

She cheers happily and runs around laughing to herself. As if there isn't a thing or a person in the world that could knock her down. Idiot.

She's annoying, but he likes to think that she's better off smiling anyways.

_I'll protect that smile no matter what_, he promises to himself.

* * *

"Stick out your hand!"

"Why."

"Just do it!"

Sighing, Levi extends out his hand. "I swear if you—"

"There." She cuts him off, placing a rock on the surface of his palm. "It's pretty."

He glances down and grimaces in disgust.

"What's so pretty about a rock?"

"Nothing."

He stares at her, confused. "So then why—"

"It's not the beauty that counts. It's the memory that comes with it." She smiles.

He doesn't say anything back to her. He just shrugs his shoulders and stuffs the filthy rock inside his pockets.

_Idiot…_

He doesn't realize until late at night, that he is still gripping the rock in the palm of his hand—as if it is the only treasure in the world.

* * *

**[ Age 7 ]**

"Onii-chan!"

"What is it my imouto?"

"Me and Levi are going to play right now! Wanna come?"

"In a bit. After I'm done with paperwork I'll come play. I promise."

"You liar." She pouts. "Levi, tell him something!" She glances to the side and nudges him.

"He's your brother. Not mine." Is all he says.

"Boys are the worst." She grumbles, stomping her feet and making her way outside the back door.

Levi sighs in exhaustion. "What an idiot." He mutters to himself, scratching his head.

Mikoto glances down at him and chuckles lightly.

"You can never win against her can you?"

"Tch."

Levi looks away in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red.

"But that's what makes my darling little sister so cute."

"Are you sure you're not a sis con?"

"I'm not."

"You're not sure or you're not one?" Levi asks, tilting his head.

"I'll let you decide on your own."

"So you are."

"Little kids shouldn't talk back to adults." Mikoto replies, rubbing his hand on the crown of the little boy's head. "Thank you Levi."

He stares up at Mikoto in confusion.

"For what?"

He simply smiles and glances out the window. "For looking after my sister."

Levi follows his gaze and scowls. "You should look after that idiot yourself. She's your sister, not mine." He folds his arms and slants away.

"You're right." He replies. "But you keep forgetting that you're almost like family here as well Levi. When I can't look after her, I expect you to carry on that duty for me. So please continue to stay by her side." He kneels down and pats his head gently. "… my otouto."

Levi feels his heart clench tightly. He's not sure if it's out of pure happiness or just pain itself.

The happiness of someone actually caring for him. Or the pain that he doesn't belong in his own family and is accepted in another.

"…Thank you." He musters out, his eyelids brimming with hot tears. "…O-Onii-san."

That day he finally understood the meaning of having a family. Something he wishes he could have.

* * *

**[ Age: 9 ]**

"Why can't you be like your older sister?"

"All you do is play and ignore your school work! Don't look away when we're speaking to you!"

Levi glances up at his, _so-called_, 'parents' and glares back at them.

"You guys are annoying."

_Slap._

"Don't speak back to us like that, you little brat! You're lucky to even be born in this family!" He barks.

The heat from his father's hand hitting against his cheek burns with hate and disappointment.

It hurts, he thinks as he covers the red mark with his own hand.

The pain, however, doesn't amount to the open wound inside his heart. The feeling of being unwanted by his own parents and living in this shitty place called home.

He walks away in silence. Hoping—wishing, that they will call out to him. Telling him that they love him and that they are sorry for treating him this way.

But they don't.

And he expects this from them.

_Why_.

He remembers walking to the Ackerman's residence and asking(begging) if he can stay the night at their house. They accept him as always with a warm smile and he hates that they are so nice to him.

_Why._

He shakes violently with tears streaming down his face late at night. He makes sure that no one in the house hears his cries. Because his weakness is undeserving. He is undeserving.

_Why._

He wakes up in a cold sweat. The nightmare that he has scares him. Terrifies him. The feeling of being abandoned and alone in the darkness. He can't stop shaking he can't—

A sudden warm touch brushes over his hand.

He glances to the side and notices Mikasa staring back at him. Her eyes are filled with sorrow and care.

She smiles gently. Tightly gripping her hold over his shaking hand. The gesture is unexpected but it is not unwanted either. It is subtle—surprisingly lulling and comforting to him as they lay side by side.

He doesn't move away. And neither does she.

_Why._

He is too tired to ask anymore. So he falls asleep with the comfort of her hand over his.

* * *

**[ Age: 10 ]**

"So how about it Levi? Let's all go to the summer festival together." Mikoto grins, his hand resting on top of his head as always. He's gotten use to his small habits. And he doesn't necessarily mind the kind gesture.

Levi hugs his knees and glances down. "I can't."

"Says you… or your parents?"

"Both." He grits out.

Mikoto sighs and sticks a grape-flavored popsicle inside his mouth.

"Mikasa will be sad, you know."

"Hn."

"She might even cry."

"…"

"She's going to be dressed up in a pretty yukata."

"What's so pretty about her."

Mikoto gasps, his eyes widening in shock.

Levi regrets saying this a minute later.

Because the next hour or two, he is lecturing him and boring him on how his imouto is the cutest thing in the world.

Both siblings are idiots, he thinks. But he doesn't mind because they are important to him.

* * *

The air is knocked right out his lungs when he sees Mikasa—clad in a pink yukata— bowing her head against the ground; her eyes welled up with tears as she pleads to his parents.

"M-Mikasa what are you doing!" He rushes over to her side and grabs her by the arm to help lift her body off the ground. "Why aren't you at the festival!"

Her bottom lip trembles. "Because it won't be fun if Levi isn't there with us."

His chest aches again and he has to remind himself that he is in the presence of his parents.

He shifts his body and bows his head. "Forgive her father. Mother."

_Slap._

"You insolent brat! Why do you hang out with these type of kids? This is why you can never amount to your older sister!"

"Stop!" Mikasa shouts, extending her arms out in front of him. "Don't hit him please." Her voice is close to that of a whisper.

"Don't" Levi rests his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok."

She doesn't budge.

"Levi is a good person! He is helpful and he makes other people smile when they are sad or down. He may not be smart as his older sister and doesn't listen to what other people say sometimes, but he is better than what you take him for. So please don't talk bad about him. He deserves a place in your hearts like he does in ours."

Levi freezes into place; his hands falling to his sides in disbelief.

Her words were like the key to the chains that tightly imprisoned him inside the core of his own dark oblivion. It felt like she lifted him from his burdens. From the darkness that's been trying to grab at him his entire life.

She is… his own sanctuary. One that must never be tainted by the likes of the cruelty of this world.

"What does a kid like you know? Respect your elders you little brat!" His father barks, ready to strike Mikasa with the back of his hand.

She closes her eyes tightly.

It all happens in a fleeting moment. He feels his body move on its' own.

Levi catches his hand in mid-air, grasping it tightly with his short nails digging into the layer of skin.

"What the hell—"

"Don't fucking hit her." He growls, grounding his feet to the floor. "_Don't touch her with your filthy hands._"

Startled, his parents step back and grimace at the glimmer of feral in his eyes.

Levi takes this chance for them to leave and suddenly grabs her hands with his, escaping through the front door in a hurry.

"W-Wait what are you doing!" Mikasa cries, running behind him in confusion. "Where are we going!"

Levi doesn't say anything, but continues to run with his tight grip over hers.

"Levi—"

He turns his head around and he swears that he's never smiled so big in his life before.

"We're going to the festival you idiot. Now hurry up or Mikoto will blame me for your disappearance. I don't want that sis con of a guy to lecture me for another hour again." He replies, turning his head back around.

She doesn't say anything back. But he can feel the warmth of her smile behind him.

It is a wonderful feeling.

He doesn't know whether this is reality or just an illusion of a dream.

But he decides he doesn't care right now, because he is too busy carrying out his duty to protect his only precious sanctuary.

* * *

They are both sweating and panting when they arrive to the overly crowded festival.

"You guys are late. The fireworks are about to start." Mikoto greets them with candy apples in his hands. "Nice of you to come my otouto." He smiles. As if he were already expecting him to come anyways.

Levi places his hands behind his head and looks away with flushed cheeks. "Yeah."

Mikasa tilts her head to side and stifles a laugh to herself. "Onii-chan! The fireworks are beginning." She points, her bottom jaw dropping to the ground.

Levi glances up and notices the exploding brilliance of lights embellishing the once lonely sky with its' warmth and beauty. He touches the right side of his chest and smiles to himself.

This feeling is all but the same, he realizes.

Dream or not, he is thankful for the feeling he has. And he is also thankful for the two idiots standing beside him as well.

"I'm proud of you." Mikoto whispers, patting his warm hand atop of his head. "You are becoming a man." He smiles, his brown eyes reflecting the explosions in the sky. "You did well… so don't cry anymore otouto."

Levi blinks once and then twice—not aware of the droplet of tears that were falling from the brim of his eyelids.

"You're going to miss your chance kid." He chuckles, nodding his head towards Mikasa.

Levi doesn't say anything back to him. Instead, he wipes his tears and follows his gaze.

He feels a slight tremor in his chest when he sees her staring up in awe and fascination. Her smile is bright and even more brilliant than the explosions in the dark sky. She doesn't realize that he's gazing at her. And he's glad that she doesn't. Because what started off as friendship and subtle feelings, turned into admiration and possibly—just maybe— a blooming love that she'll probably never realize in her life.

"Levi?"

He shakes out of his thoughts and blinks. "Hm."

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't."

"Terrible liar."

"Idiot."

"You're the worst!" She pouts, folding her arms.

"Now now children. Less fighting and more viewing." Mikoto interrupts, patting both of their heads. "You two fight like cats and dogs." He sighs to himself.

They both just glance at each other and burst out laughing—neither of the two understanding the reasoning for their sudden outburst. It was just a natural thing to do when he was around her, he suppose. These feelings. His behavior.

It was at that moment when he decided. If she didn't realize her feelings now, it wouldn't matter to him. Because one day, when they're both older and he becomes more of a man. He'll make her realize it. His feelings and hers for him.

When that day comes, he'll make Mikasa Ackerman his, and his alone.

For now, he'll enjoy this summer night and remember this as a beautiful, fragile memory in the midst of his heart.

**[ Age: 17 (Present)]**

"Levi… Levi… hey!"

Stirring in his seat, he flutters his eyelashes and open his eyes to the familiar voice.

He glances up from his desk and smiles when he sees her.

"Class is already over idiot. You kept saying weird things while you were sleeping. Did you have a nightmare or something?" She asks, her voice filling his ears with worry and uneasiness.

He rubs his eyes and stands up from his seat. "No," he simply says, patting the crown of her head. "I was having a summer night's dream."

She just tilts her head and stares at him in confusion.

"Eh? It's not summer though?"

"I know that idiot."

"You're the worse." She pouts, folding her arms.

Some things about her never change. And he is glad that they don't.

"Come on," he pushes her out of the classroom, "let's walk home together."

"Eh? But Mikoto is picking me up from school!"

"Who cares about that sis con of a guy."

"You say that but you care for him more than I do."

"Shut up."

"It's the truth. See you're blushing!"

"You're annoying."

"But you love it." She points at him and smiles. "That's why you stick around me."

And she's right. He loves just about everything about her. Her flaws and her little habits. After all, she is his only sanctuary in this shitty world. The only person who is capable of understanding him and his weaknesses.

"Tch. Let's go already."

"Yeah yeah."

They walk off together. Side by side. Just like how it should be. Like a summer night's dream. A beautiful, fragile memory for him to keep. And he is thankful for having this idiot of a girl beside him— even if she still doesn't realize her feelings for him now.

But it's okay, he decides. Because this is only just the beginning of a blooming love that's waiting to happen.

He'll make this summer night's dream a reality.

* * *

**Side Note: I had killed off Mikoto but then unkilled him because I didn't want him to die yet. It would have been too depressing for me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, even though there were only fragments of their memories. Since it's in Levi's POV, it only talks about the memories that were life changing and important to him. Ahh. And sorry again for the OCCness and all. Thank you for reading, my lovely followers.**

**Also, reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
